Rencontre
by La Scribouilleuse
Summary: Un Harry puissant, un Voldemort qui l'estencore plus, une jeune femme étrangère... une époque où le monde peut être changé, celle des maraudeurs ! time travel et crossover avec Ewilan mais pas obligé d'avoir lu le livre!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

J'étais allongée, attendant.

Et attendant encore.

Et encore...et encore...

J'attendais.

Quoi? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. L'apocalypse ou le printemps, quelle différence? Tout pour moi avait le goût amer de l'usure, de l'inutilité. De la fin du monde qui approche à l'arrivée des hirondelles, le pas à faire était facile. Littéralement.

Et j'attendais. Inlassablement. Inexorablement. Comme le temps qui passe, j'attendais. Immobile, immuable, je ne changeais pas de position. Depuis des heures, des jours, des siècles peut-être. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus.

J'attendais un signe.

Enfin, je crois. J'attendais et je doutais. Je doutais et j'attendais.

Il commence à neiger. Et mes sens se réveillent. Je sens l'odeur du vent et la caresse du froid sur ma peau. Mes yeux contemple le ciel blanc.

Et ce goût sur ma langue. Amer. Doux... Contradictoire.

Et j'attends. _Les secondes frôlent leur apogée à leur mort._(1) Cette phrase me vient comme tant d'autres et ,comme tant d'autres, elle repart me laissant à ma solitude et à mon attente.

Plus pour longtemps. J'entends des pas, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je ne me relève pas et ne me place pas dans une position moins faible malgré mon éducation de combattante. Je suis fatiguée.

Et puis, j'attends.

*****************

Harry souffla, c'était l'heure de vérité. Il essuya les dernières perles d'eau et de tristesse qui s'était écoulées de ses yeux. Il lança son sort

-Pour toi.

Il ne savait pas qui était ce _toi_. Pour Sirius? Pur son père? Sa mère? Ou...pour Voldemort?


	2. Prise de contact

**Prise de contact.**

Harry chuta. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol de pierre de la grotte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que les moyens de transports sorciers n'étaient pas pour lui. Poudre de cheminette, portoloin ou cercle runique pour voyager dans le temps. À _chaque_ fois il se rétamait en beauté, s'en était lassant. Il regarda autour de lui et des souvenirs de sa troisième année et de Sirius lui revinrent de plein fouet. Il ramassa le peu d'affaires qu'il avait apportées avec lui. Des souvenirs, des cadeaux, des héritages... Désormais cela faisait partie de son passé sombre et secret. Un passé où personne ne l'attendait plus. Dans les années 90, Harry n'existait plus que pour une seule personne et celle-ci avait péri. Et les autres... le Survivant comptait effectivement mais ce n'était pas lui. Lui c'était un enfant, puissant certes, mais un enfant tout de même. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et il était entouré de morts.

Ses morts.

Sa vie.

Il se releva et fit craquer ses doigts. 'Aller, hop, au travail.' Il fit apparaitre un miroir _muet _(il avait failli devenir fou avec le miroir qu'il y avait dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'il y avait séjourné avant de partir!) et brandit sa baguette vers lui. _Zou!_yeux bleu, _youps_! Nez plus droit et la clé de sa transformation... les cheveux long et sans épis s'il-vous-plait! (APPLAUSE). Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et hocha de la tête. Il se reconnaissait toujours mais on ne pouvait plus dire qu'il était la copie conforme de son père et de toute manière en grandissant son corps avait changé suffisamment pour qu'on ne le confonde plus avec mais on ne savait jamais... VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!!! Il baissa le regard plus bas et remarqua avec résignation sa robe râpée au niveau de ses genoux. Mais à part ce détail, il se jugea présentable et apte à descendre au village Pré-au-Lard.

Notre gryffondor en chef passa la porte du petit pub, salua la jeune Rosmerta qui ne changerait pas en vingt ans sauf au niveau de la taille et s'installa à une table où il y avait un journal abandonné. Premier septembre 1976. Bon, il ne s'était pas trompé mais il était quand même légèrement juste et il avait juste le temps de manger un bout et puis il devrait partir pour Poudlard. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà toute ses affaires prêtes et qu'il n'avait qu'à aller à la banque pour déposer son argent. Il devrait arriver pour repas de midi s'il n'était pas retardé.

Il marchait sur le chemin de traverse vers la banque lorsque une jeune fille blonde s'arrêta près de lui et ne tourne sa tête vers lui avec un sourire.

Autre part

Ellana marchait vers sa fille. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle la cherchait et elle l'avait enfin trouvée. La marchombre s'avança vers sa fille d'adoption et fut étonnée de ne pas la voir se mettre en position de défense. Pourtant elle était sûr qu'Isaya l'avait entendue.

-Tu es troublée ma fille.

Ce n'était pas une question mais ça demandait une réponse et, encore mieux, une explication.

-Hum. Tu te rappelle de mon voyage dans l'autre monde avec Ewilan?

-Comment l'oublier? Tu étais pire qu'une puce!

-Hey! Je ne te permet pas, je suis plus distinguée qu'une petite bestiole quand même!

Isaya rouspétait mais elle souriait, sa mère la taquinait. C'était leur petit jeu à elles. C'était comme ça qu'Ellana lui avait parlé la première fois lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée, abandonnée. Isaya n'avait jamais eu de parents ni de nom d'ailleurs, c'était sa maman qui l'avait nommée ainsi il y avait déjà huit ans. Effectivement, Edwin et Ellana l'avaient pris sous leur aile alors qu'elle était âgée de neuf ans.

-Bon, et alors ce voyage?

-Nous ne vous en avons pas parlé mais nous avons rencontré un personnage étrange Ewilan et moi. Il disait s'appeler Albus Dumbledore et être sorcier

-Sorcier?

-Oui. Un genre de dessinateur mais qui a besoin d'un bout de bois pour imaginer et dessiner. Mais ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est que pas une seule fois, il n'a été dans l'Imagination et n'a utilisé les Spires.

-Quoi?

-Hum hum. Étrange, n'est-ce pas? Cet homme a dit qu'il faisait de la magie et qu'ils étaient tout une communauté et qu'ils avaient même un ministère.

-C'est bien tout ça mais je ne vois pas le rapport!

-Ils sont en guerre.

Ellana n'ajouta rien mais savait que Isaya voulait y aller. Mais elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. C'est vrai que sa fille savait se battre et que c'était une dessinatrice hors pair mais à elle seule elle ne pouvait faire grand' chose.

-Le problème?

Isaya regarda sa mère et vit qu'elle avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait d'où sa question.

-Un seul homme est à la base de cette guerre: Tom Jédusor mais il se fait appeler Voldemort. Les sorciers ont tellement peur de lui qu'ils n'osent même plus dire son nom et le nomment Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a, d'après Dumbledore, une connaissance incroyable de la magie, et pas de la plus belle si tu vois ce que je veux dire! Il a des suivants qui se font appeler mangemorts dont les occupations favorites sont les massacres et les tortures. Un seul garçon peut le vaincre. Il a mon âge.

-Tu veux l'aider?

-...Oui.

-Alors vas-y! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu es libre! Je t'ai toujours éduqué dans cette optique et je ne vois pas en quoi ton père s'y opposerait.

Le sourire que sa fille lui adressa démontra à Ellana qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Depuis la mort d'un de ses amis il y avait à peine un mois (juste après son voyage dans l'autre monde), elle était fortement accablée mais la perspective de futurs combats et de défis l'aidait à remonter la pente. Kolin avait été un précieux ami pour sa fille et avait été très apprécié par tout le monde. Sa mort avait causé beaucoup de chagrin.

Isaya se prépara donc à partir et dit au revoir à tout le monde. À son père qui se retint devant les autres mais qui l'étouffa presque lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls. À ses amis qui, ou lui tapèrent dans le dos ou la serrèrent fortement contre eux. À Salim et Ewilan qui lui mirent chacun une main sur l'épaule et à leur petite fille de six ans Eryn qui lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue. À Siam et Mathieu qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et à leur jumeau, Chiam et Erylis qui s'étaient fait nommer ainsi en l'honneur d'amis d'arme qui étaient un couple qui avait péri pendant la quête d'Ewilan. À Bjorn, qui sous ses aires de chevalier endurci, avait la larme à l'oeil. Et en fin, à Illian son grand frère de coeur qui ne la lâcha pas pendant une minute et qui l'embrassa sur le front après.

Sa mère, elle, l'accompagna jusque la vigie, seul endroit de la citadelle où l'on pouvait faire le pas sur le coté et le grand pas. En clair aller où tu veux dans l'empire de Gwendalavir ou carrément passer dans monde à l'autre! Elles se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes avant que le silence soit brise par un:

-Tu vas ma manquer ma chérie!

-Toi aussi, maman, toi aussi.

En même temps qu'elle se retourna, elle fit un pas. Elle eut juste la vision de l'arche. Celle-là même dont la simple vue l'avait rendue immobile et pleurante pendant deux jours et deux nuits.

Elle réapparut dans le bureau d'un des hommes les plus incroyable du monde sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tôt à Poudlard

Albus était assis sur son siège directorial et réfléchissait à la lettre étonnante que Harry lui avait envoyé. Il ne doutait pas de ce qui était écrit dedans. Harry était devenu très fort grâce aux différentes espèces qui avaient bien voulut les aider en entrainant son presque petit-fils. Même les centaures avait accepté. Il allait recommencer une seconde lecture quand quelqu'un apparut dans son bureau et ce n'était ni par la porte ni en transplanant.

-Dumbledore. Vous souvenez-vous de moi?

-Bien sûr. Comment oublier une personne si charmante?

A ces mots, Isaya rougit, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très polie sur ce coup-là mais elle tellement impatiente! Elle continua :

-Vous avez le soutien des Alaviriens et surtout, vous avez le mien.

-Alaviriens?

-Ceux qui habite mon monde, le Gwendalavir.

-Hum, d'accord mais que pouvez-vous faire?

Isaya comprit tout de suite qu'Albus ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi elle mais ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle acquiesça intérieurement, il n'était pas homme a se laisser berner par une apparence: un bon point pour lui!

-Je peux entrainer Harry Potter au combat si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je peux dessiner pour vous et vos troupes.

-Dessiner? C'est la façon par laquelle vous nommer votre magie, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exact. Bien que nous n'utilisons pas le terme magie. En fait, tout ce que nous imaginons peut devenir réalité dans la mesure de notre don, bien évidemment. L'Imagination est en fait une sorte de contrée parcourus de chemins, les spires, qui mènent à tout les possibles.

-...

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour quelqu'un qui ne Dessine pas mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

-Et quelles sont vos capacités?

-Je suis l'une des meilleures mais je ne suis pas plus forte qu'Ewilan mais comme elle a le don absolu... si je me souviens bien ma Créativité est un peu en-dessous de ma Volonté et de mon Pouvoir ce qui m'empêche d'avoir un cercle noir. Car, en fait, notre habilité au dessin dépend de trois critères: le Pouvoir, la Créativité et la Volonté. Par exemple, mon père qui est un combattant hors pair a très peu d'imagination ce qui fait qu'il a du mal pour simplement créer un feu alors que c'est basique pour un Dessinateur.

-Hum je vois. Et donc vous voulez aider Harry?

-Oui

-Cela m'ennuie de dire ça mais il est trop tard.

-Pourquoi?

-Harry est parti tôt ce matin et...

-Et alors? Je peux aller où je veux avec le pas sur le coté.

-Oui mais il est parti dans le passé.

-Le passé? Et bien cela ne pose pas de problème! Je ne vais pas vous expliquer car moi-même j'ai eu du mal quand Mathieu m'en a parlé alors que le dessin est presque naturel pour moi. Mais en gros l'Art du Dessin repose sur l'imagination. Avant de faire le pas sur le coté, nous pensons à notre destination et nous y arrivons mais si je me concentre encore plus et que j'ajoute la donnée du temps, cela fonctionne. C'est Mathieu qui a découvert cela car en fait c'est impensable pour les autres Dessinateurs et de toute manière il faut être sacrément doué ce que Mathieu, Ewilan (sa soeur) et moi sommes.

-Et bien! Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris mais donc vous pouvez le rejoindre?

-Oui.

-Bien, bien, bien. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à vérifier. Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron?

C'était l'après-midi lorsque Isaya partit enfin pour le passé. Effectivement, elle avait vite fait un aller-retour entre ce monde et le sien pour prévenir quelqu'un et avait du s'arranger avec Albus pour l'argent qu'il devait lui fournir pour son matériel scolaire qu'elle devrait s'acheter une fois là-bas. Un autre problème s'était posé mais avait été assez rapidement résolu. Ce problème étant de reconnaitre Harry puisqu'il avait sûrement changé d'apparence en 1976. Finalement, Isaya avait proposé qu'elle fasse un dessin pour que celui-ci détecte Harry. En effet, Albus lui avait dit que son protégé avait un lien avec une licorne et que c'était le premier depuis deux cent ans, son dessin l'avertirait quand il serait dans le coin.

Isaya était arrivée à dix heures moins cinq sur la seule rue magique de Londres. Elle souffla un coup, 1998. Elle fit un pas, 1976.

La frontalière regarda autour d'elle et se décida à faire ses courses. Il était onze heures et demi quand elle entendit comme une sonnerie dans sa tête. Elle se retourna et elle vit un jeune garçon et elle lui sourit. Comme il n'y avait presque personne dans la rue et aucunes dans les alentours, elle se permit.

-Bonjour Harry Potter...


	3. Allons dîner à Poudlard

**Disclamer **: rien n'est à moi et tout est J.K. Rowling et Pierre Boterro sauf le perso d'Isaya.

**Reviews **: merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et m'a super motivée! XD

Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 2:**_

_**Allons diner à Poudlard tant que Voldy n'y est pas...**_

_Il marchait sur le chemin de traverse lorsque une jeune fille blonde s'arrêta près de lui et tourna sa tête vers lui en souriant._

_-Bonjour Harry Potter..._

Il se stoppa et regarda derrière lui mais aucun doute, la fille lui parlait bien. Il fronça les sourcils et se prépara à prendre sa baguette. Après tout il ne la connaissait pas et n'oublions pas qu'il était vingt ans dans le passé!

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Isaya.

-Et vous avez un nom miss Isaya?

-Pas ici! Venez, allons au Chaudron Baveur j'y ai une chambre.

Harry hésita et regarda son interlocutrice de plus près. Elle était assez petite, des cheveux blond tressés avec une plume d'un vert lumineux et ses yeux étaient bleus plus foncés sur le cercle extérieur. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante mais tout son corps exprimait une sorte de menace latente. Il décida de la suivre. Au pire il utiliserait ses connaissances sur la magie assez... variées, dirons-nous!

Il marchèrent bien cinq minutes avant d'arriver au pub si connu des sorciers. Tout le voyage s'était passé dans un silence pesant. L'un surveillant l'autre pour être prêt au moindre mouvement suspect. L'autre jaugeant le premier des pieds à la tête pour essayer de définir ses aptitudes.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle principale, Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir pour demander l'accès à un de ces petits salons à Tom mais il fut interrompu par l'étrangère car dès que les têtes se tournèrent vers eux elle se pendit à son bras et prit des yeux énamourés en le regardant. Il allait lui demandait ce qui lui prenait quand il vit le petit sourire de Tom lorsqu'il les vit ensemble et qu'il leur remit la clé de la chambre de l'inconnue. Une fois qu'il furent dans la pièce, la jeune fille s'installa en tailleur sur son lit. Harry, lui, ne savant pas trop où se placer, décida pour le plus simple, c'est-à-dire une chaise.

-Bien nous pouvons enfin com...

-Qui êtes-vous?

-On ne t'a jamais dis de parler poliment à une jeune dame et de ne pas l'interrompre quand celle-ci s'exprime?

-Si mais peut-on qualifier une fille avec des manières aussi cavalières de dame?

-Un point pour toi Potter. Mais il n'empêche que c'était malvenu étant donné que je t'ai donné mon nom... Et avant que tu ne me coupe à nouveau, sache que j'allais commencer à t'expliquer. D'abord mon nom entier est Isaya Till'Illan-Caldin et que je viens de ...

Et Isaya se lança dans de longues, de très longues explications. Sur son monde, sa décision, son don, son voyage... et enfin sur l'aide qu'elle comptait lui apporter.

Harry était enthousiaste. Lors de son séjour chez les elfes, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à se battre autrement qu'avec la magie. Il avait bien les bases mais juste quelques mouvements pratiques. Et cette fille arrivait pile au bon moment... Harry était encore dans ses pensées quand la demoiselle l'interrompit.

-Mais, il y a une question que je me pose.

-Hum? Laquelle?

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

-Mon entrainement était terminé et Voldemort est trop fort et j'ai l'espoir qu'il soit plus faible à cette époque. Il ne me connait pas et ne se méfiera donc pas de moi. Et , enfin, ne te moque pas mais j'ai eu cette impression qu'il fallait que je vienne. Et puis...mes amis, pour la plupart, ne sont plus là. Beaucoup sont morts. _Trop...beaucoup trop._

Isaya observait le visage du garçon. Ses trait, ses yeux...tout transpirait de mélancolie et de tristesse avec qui se mêlait la nostalgie. Elle ne vit alors plus le Survivant qu'elle devait entrainer mais un jeune garçon qui en avait vu trop, trop tôt. Et elle prit une deuxième décision qui allait changer tout autant sa vie que la première. Il méritait son respect et plus encore, elle le suivrait où qu'il aille car il en valait vraiment la peine.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, se mettant d'accord sur une histoire à raconter. Pour les jeunes, ils seraient des élèves venant de France qui avaient déménagé en même temps et qui s'étaient croisés quelques fois à Beauxbatons. Pour le directeur, ils seraient des alaviriens qui seraient venu pour rechercher une personne. Les deux étaient parfaites. En effet, venir d'une même école expliquerait aux élèves le pourquoi ils se connaissent et ils seraient moins soupçonnable par rapport à Dumbledore si ils viennent d'autre part et le directeur ne dirait rien s'ils font de drôles de recherches. Et diminuerait fortement les chances d'être soupçonnés de quoi que ce soit par le directeur.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de partir étant donné que le banquet d'arrivé des élèves commençait à huit heures du soir et qu'il était déjà sept heures et demi. D'ailleurs Isaya remarqua qu'Harry avait eu un sourire bizarre quand ils avaient abordé la question de leur entrée. Elle avait laissé la décision au garçon puisqu'elle ne connaissait rien au monde de la magie. Il avait dit qu'ils mettraient de grandes capes avec capuchon car il pleuvait. Tout ça avec un sourire... à faire frissonner n'importe qui!

Harry inspira un grand coup et sourit. Il était de retour. Chez lui, dans sa maison, à Poudlard. Ses yeux brillèrent en pensant à leur arrivée à lui et Isaya. Justement Isaya. Il avait encore un peu de mal à la croire tellement son histoire était à dormir debout! Mais comment refuser d'admettre une chose qu'elle lui avait démontrée. En effet, grâce à ses entrainements il arrivait à percevoir la magie quelques secondes lorsqu'il se concentrait et là, il avait bien sentit quelque chose mais de différent oui complètement différent mais en même temps si semblable à l'aura habituelle.

Il regarda en coin la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle cachait quelque choses, il en était certain. Mais, contrairement à ses début, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, lui aussi gardait des secrets et pas des plus reluisants. Et puis ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la matinée, ils avaient bien tout le temps de se découvrir même si il ne voulait plus s'attacher à personne. Trop de souffrances, trop de frayeurs, trop de peines... Il ne voulait plus décevoir quelqu'un ou ressentir la même chose que lors de la mort de Ron et de Hermione. Ses amis. Ses meilleurs amis. Ils n'avaient même pas eu droit à mourir ensemble, non ils étaient d'ailleurs à l'opposé l'un de l'autre lors de l'attaque où tout deux périrent. Il serra la mâchoire, il ne devait plus penser à cela sinon il allait pleurer.

Mais bien vite, son visage s'illumina à nouveau en pensant à sa petite idée. Effectivement, il avait toujours l'arrivée de Fol Oeil lors de sa quatrième année en tête et il se disait que lui aussi pouvait avoir son entrée spectaculaire rien qu'à lui tout seul. En plus, il savait maintenant comment interagir avec le ciel magique et avec les longues capes qu'il avait dégotées, ils seraient vraiment spectaculaires.

Le banquet battait son plein dans la grande salle, les élèves de première année étaient répartis depuis une dizaine de minutes et tout le monde papotaient à propos de divers sujets. On pouvait voir à la table des rouges et ors un groupe de quatre jeunes rigoler sous le regard noir d'une jeune rousse à quelques places d'eux. De même que pour la table des verts et argents, bien qu'elle était beaucoup plus calme, les discutions allaient bons trains. Sauf pour une personne, un garçon de dix-sept ans assez sombre qui était isolé de toute personne n'étant même entourés que de chaises vides. En bref, tous s'amusaient et riaient.

Quand, soudain, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent laissant deux ombres entrer tandis que les professeurs se levaient baguettes en l'air et qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel magique comme un avertissement pour les élèves. Des gémissements se firent entendre. Tout le monde avaient en tête l'images des mangemorts tuant et dévastant tout sur leur passage.

Les deux ombres avançaient ainsi que le directeur qui avait contourné la table principale et se dirigeait vers les deux silhouettes sombre, plus imposant encore qu'à l'habitude.

_« Eh merdeuh! Pourquoi j'ai toujours des idées pourries, moi?! »_

Après cette pensée philosophique et un dernier 'glups' mental, il tourna son attention vers le directeur et vers la phrase qu'il allait dire pour se sortir de ce bourbier lorsque...

-Mais c'est pas vrai! C'est une manie chez vous ou quoi? Est-ce si difficile d'accueillir les gens civilement?

Isaya avait parlé tout en retirant la capuche qui cachait son visage aux élèves et aux professeurs, révélant sa tresse dorée pourvue d'une plume verte émeraude.

-Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je affaire?

La voix de Dumbledore avait résonné dans la salle, dépourvue de toute sympathie et son visage restait de marbre. Cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui prit la parole ayant retiré sa capuche lui aussi.

-Nous sommes Harry Duciel et Isaya Caldin et nous voulons nous inscrire dans cette école afin d'y étudier jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.

***************************************

Et voilà! Un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent mais j'aimerais vous demander votre _**avis**_ pour savoir si vous voulez que je m'attarde plus sur les maraudeurs (genre un chapitre rien que pour eux) ou pas? Sinon à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures de nos chers voyageurs! XD

La Scribouilleuse


	4. Choixpeau

**DISCLAMER: rien ne m'appartient sinon Isaya.**

**REVIEW: MERCI à tout les reviewers et à leurs encouragemments!!! Cela me fait chaud au coeur et me motive énormément**

**Bonne Lecture!**

_**Chapitre trois : Choixpeau**_

_-Nous sommes Harry __Duciel__ et Isaya Caldin et nous voulons nous inscrire dans cette école afin d'y étudier jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité._

La phrase fut suivie d'un grand silence entrecoupé seulement des bruits de pas qu'émettaient le directeur et les deux inconnus qui suivaient ce dernier après qu'il leur ait fait un signe péremptoire de la main.

************************

Les maraudeurs s'entreregardèrent et firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils en reparleraient dans leur dortoir à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes et au calme. Ils reprirent leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée, c'est-à-dire au sujet des vacances qu'ils venaient de passer.

Peter était parti avec son oncle (sa dernière famille) en Russie où il allait tous les étés. Cela avait un certain coté répétitif et donc les trois autres s'en désintéressèrent assez vite. Rémus, lui, était resté une semaine avec son père mais s'était vite réfugié chez les Potter (au même titre que Sirius qui lui y était depuis le tout début) voyant que son père était toujours aussi alcoolique que la dernière fois.

Étant donné que les trois jeunes gens avaient été ensemble les sept huitième des vacances le sujet fut vite clos et ils passèrent à d'autres sujets tout en en évitant certains piquants comme la mort de la petite soeur d'un de leur camarade de griffondor de sixième année, Alex Primfort. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait laissé son visage avenant des années précédentes pour ne laisser place qu'à un visage dure où une note de mélancolie transperçait de temps en temps.

Pendant ce temps un élu et une alaviriennes marchait aux cotés d'un directeur au visage plus que menaçant. Le premier se maudissant de sa témérité et de ses idées stupides. Vraiment, il avait étudié aux cotés des plus grands et il n'était pas capable de se retenir de faire le mariole! Franchement il était impossible... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content de son entrée et faisait un effort terrible pour ne pas sourire!

Dumbledore observait discrètement les deux adolescents même s'il doutait de pouvoir les appeler ainsi car ils avaient une telle maturité dans le regard, surtout le garçon... Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait son bureau, il s'arrêta pour dire le mot de passe et voir la réaction des jeunes gens à sa prononciation.

-Le citron, il n'y a que ça de bon!

La jeune fille avait l'air d'être assez surprise et le regarda avec étonnement pour finalement être remplacé par de la compréhension. Par contre la réaction du jeune homme était plus inhabituel, il avait souri d'un de ces petits sourires que font les gens lorsqu'ils se remémorent un bon souvenir passé. Évidemment, Albus ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Harry était nostalgique. Celui-ci se disait d'ailleurs qu'en vingt ans le professeur ne changerait pas. Non, décidément, il ne changerait pas se dit Harry après avoir vu comment Albus analysait leurs réactions.

Ils montèrent tous les escaliers et le directeur leur ouvrit la porte que Harry, en parfait gentleman, laissa ouverte pour Isaya. Celle-ci le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et partit s'assoir dans des sièges matelassés du bureau. Elle remarqua que le même oiseau rouge de la dernière fois était déjà là. D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'il appréciait beaucoup Harry Potter au grand étonnement du directeur.

Harry, lui, était heureux de revenir dans cet endroit familier car avec tout ses entrainements, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'était plus venu. Il le fut encore plus lorsque Fumseck vint vers lui en chantonnant. Il du se retenir de ne pas se transformer pour lui répondre mais devant ce directeur-là, il ne préférait pas s'y risquer. Il sourit encore plus quand il sentit un poids devenu familier au cours de son apprentissage se poser sur son épaule. Après cela, il regarda vers Albus et se prépara mentalement à mentir car, malgré son apparente facilité, il détestait cela et faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour réussir à mentir avec brio.

Isaya se retint de soupirer. Cette conversation, elle en était sûr, ressemblerait trait pour trait aux deux qu'elle avait déjà eu sur son monde. Elle se préparait mentalement au flot de questions. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver, d'ailleurs...

-Alors, vous voulez étudier tout deux à Poudlard?

-C'est exact. La voix d'Harry était infaillible, aucune chance de trouver s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi alors que les temps sont si sombres en Angleterre avec la menace de Voldemort?

Albus cherchait à débusquer une peur ou une tension chez les deux étrangers mais il ne perçut rien hormis de l'indifférence chez les deux. Comme si ils en étaient étrangers...

-Nous recherchons quelqu'un qui vient de chez nous.

-Chez vous?

-Eh bien disons que pour les élèves et les professeurs nous viendrons de France.

-Je vois. Et pour le directeur?

-Tout dépend du dit directeur...

-Et si celui-ci promet que tout se qui dira dans cette pièce restera secret?

-Alors la vraie discussion peut commencer!

Et tout recommença pour notre jeune héroïne qui, pour la troisième fois de la journée rappelons-le, se lança dans un long discours faisant intervenir Harry quelques fois pour que cela ne paraisse pas trop suspect. Mais une chose resta cachée, l'origine d'Harry. Elle fit comme si celui-ci était un alavirien au même titre qu'elle. Elle tut aussi son statut de ''princesse''. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cette condition et préférait celle de frontalière.

-Et qui venez-vous chercher?

-Son nom ne vous servira à rien puisque cette personne en change régulièrement mais elle est sorcière et vient de ce monde. Nous la recherchons elle ainsi que sa magie.

-Sa magie?

-Oui, elle utilise une nouvelle sorte de pouvoir qui nous intrigue... C'est pour cela que nous serons souvent à la bibliothèque.

Harry avait parlé tranquillement ne montrant en rien qu'il venait d'inventer ce bobard. Isaya était impressionnée intérieurement, ce garçon ne cessait de l'étonner et elle eu l'impression que cela ne finirait pas de si tôt. Elle ne savait pas si bien dire...

-Je vois.

-Pouvons-nous vous demander une faveur?

Devant le silence approbateur du directeur elle continua.

-Nous aimerions pouvoir continuer à nous entrainer pour ne pas perdre notre niveau et donc savoir si nous pouvions aller dehors après ou avant le couvre-feu?

-Eh bien, je suppose que cela ne posera pas de problème même si je vous demande d'être discret sur ce point et que vous sachiez que ni les professeurs ni le concierge ne seront au courant.

-Merci monsieur et nous ferons bien attention.

-Bien. Et si nous descendions vous répartir devant les élèves?

Et après un acquiescement général, ils retournèrent à la grande salle. Quand ils atteignirent le vaste endroit, un silence de mort s'installa et qui régna jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole.

-Chers élèves. Je me permet d'interrompre votre repas (regard pétillant dirigé vers les Maraudeurs qui venaient de se plaindre comme quoi Poudlard n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il était auparavant en ce qui concernait les repas sous le regard surpris d'Isaya et celui amusé de Harry bien qu'aussi teinté de nostalgie quand il vit comment était Sirius et Remus. Si différent qu'après la guerre.) pour vous annoncer que ces deux élèves passeront leur dernière année d'étude ici à Poudlard. Je vous demande de leur faire un accueil chaleureux quelque soit leur maison. Et maintenant nous allons pouvoir passer à la répartition.

Sur ce, le directeur fit un signe au professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle aille chercher le Choixpeau. Et Harry se flagella intérieurement de où il se trouvait, il n'avait pas dit à Isaya pour le Choixpeau et de ce qu'il avait aperçu de sa personnalité, elle n'allait pas aimé ça. Il espéra qu'elle se laisserait faire et une pensée en amenant d'autres, il se demanda où elle allait être répartie. Il ne savait pas trop, à priori toutes les maisons lui convenait mais il sentait qu'elle n'allait cessée de l'étonner.

Pendant ce temps, Isaya réfléchissait aussi mais plutôt à ce que s'était encore comme embrouille et au regard prudent que lui jeta Harry, elle ne fut pas sûr que ça lui plairait... Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, prit les devant lorsque le professeur McGonagall revint avec l'objet de leur pensées et se dirigea vers le tabouret avant que le professeur ne les appelle par ordre alphabétique pour éviter à Isaya de se retrouver devant le choixpeau sans savoir que faire... Alors sous le regard réprobateur de la sous-directrice, il mit sans attendre le drôle de chapeau.

_''Oh oh, un Potter un peu en avance à ce que je vois! Tu as bien changé depuis tes onze ans. Quoi? Bien sûr que je sais ce que je vais te dire, voyons je suis le Choixpeau Magique! Mes chevilles? Eh bien si j'en avais eu je te dirais surement qu'elles vont à merveille mais pourquoi cela? Enfin passons! Alors, toujours autant de courage mais plus de rancœur oui, oui beaucoup plus, de la tristesse... Et puis, ton désir de devenir plus fort, de te venger. C'est une belle ambition que tu as là et je t'aiderai de mon mieux. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Griffondor te convienne et tu connais mon avis sur la question. Si je rigole? Bien sûr que non. Tes parents et ta famille sont à Griffondor? Oui peut-être mais Serpentard te conviendra bien mieux et puis, l'amitié inter-maison est possible. Septique, je ne vois pas pourquoi? Enfin mon Choix est fait. Tu sera à...'' _

Les élèves se regardaient entre eux, jamais une répartition n'avait pris autant de temps! Et le Choixpeau qui n'en finissait pas de parler et l'étranger qui fronçait les sourcils. Comme les maraudeurs d'ailleurs, le nouveau était vraiment un mystère. Et alors que tous se posait des questions, le Choixpeau s'écria:

-SERPENTARD!

Isaya comprit sur le moment et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux. Pour qui la prenaient-ils? Du bétail? Elle en était encore là lorsque le professeur l'appela. Elle allait refuser de bouger quand elle croisa le regard d'Harry. Un peu désolé, un peu suppliant et... elle ne put pas y résister. Elle pesta intérieurement contre ce Potter qui la faisait tourner en bourrique avec son air innocent. Elle s'approcha et posa brusquement le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_''Tiens, tiens, une alavirienne! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réparti quelqu'un de ton monde. Ne soit pas si étonnée, beaucoup de jeunes dessinateurs de l'Empire visite ce monde et quelques uns ont trouvé Poudlard. Tu es seulement la troisième que je répartis. Tu as beaucoup de courage et tu es rusée. Ta soif de liberté est immense et tu ne juge que par elle ou presque. Fais attention jeune à ne pas te perdre dedans et de passer outre des choses plus importante... Oh, ça va je me tais et je me mêle de ce qui me regarde! Quel sale caractère! Ce que j'ai dit? Mais rien, mais rien, mademoiselle. Je pourrais te répartir à Griffondor ou à Serpentard mais... Je ne te vois dans aucune de ces maisons, alors quel choix faire? Je pourrais te mettre à... hum oui tu as aussi soif d'apprendre et puis cela ferait tellement plaisir à Albus... Oui c'est décidé tu seras à...''_

Harry se dirigea vers la table verte et argent en vitesse et avec un certain dégout pour ces futurs assassins après avoir jeté son regard spécial ''je-serai-sage-c'est-promis-et-puis-regarde-comme-je-suis-mignon'' à Isaya. Il soupira encore en voyant Bellatrix à sa table. Ce sera surement elle, la plus dure à supporter avec Malfoy sénior. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Et quand il vit que, en plus, ils lui souriaient, croyant bêtement qu'il était un méchant à cause de son entré, il faillit s'évanouir. Avait-il déjà dit qu'il n'avait pas de chance? C'est en suivant leur regard qu'il se souvint de la répartition et du fait qu'Isaya se trouvait sous le Choixpeau. Il se demandait vraiment où elle allait être répartie. Il se dit que se poser des questions ne servait à rien puisqu'il aurait ses réponses dans quelques secondes. Autour de lui, les murmures s'intensifiaient aussi. Déjà que le premier nouveau avait mis du temps mais la seconde en mettait autant sinon plus. Il n'était vraiment pas courant à Poudlard que la répartition prenne si longtemps. Enfin, le Choixpeau ouvrit sa ''bouche'' pour lancer un tonitruant:

-SERDAIGLE!

Isaya se dirigea vers la table bleue où étaient assis des élèves qui l'applaudissaient moyennement, la jeune alavirienne n'ayant pas un visage très... engageant. Il dégageait d'ailleurs de la colère. Effectivement, Isaya n'avait décidément pas digérer le coup de la répartition. Mais elle sourit quand elle se souvint que c'était elle qui formait Harry. Il allait souffrir... Elle avait déjà plein d'idées. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elle avait vu un lac en arrivant...

_*****************************_

Voilà j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de ce chapitre et il me semble que 'ai été un peu plus rapide que les autres fois mais je ne suis pas sûr. Enfin voilà, un peu de maraude aujourd'hui et surement aussi dans le prochain chap!^^

Pour ceux qui se pose la question : j'écris au jour le jour donc dès que j'ai fini un chap, je publie! Don c'est sûr que parfois c'est moins bien mais j'arrive pas à me retenir, dès que j'ai un nouveau chap il FAUT que je le publie, je n'ai aucune patience... malheureusement pour moi mais heureusement pour vous!

Biz tous et des review siouplait!

La Scribouilleuse


	5. Note importante!

**!IMPORTANT!**

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste une note pour vous prévenir que j'ai changé 2-3 choses dans la fic :

1/ Isaya n'est finalement pas une marchombre mais ''juste'' une frontalière (vous saurez ce que c'est au prochain chap. normalement) et une dessinatrice. Je trouvais que sinon elle serait trop puissante et parfaite. J'étais presque sur une Mary-Sue et c'est quelque chose que je veux absolument éviter alors prévenez-moi si vous remarquez quelque chose de ce genre pour un personnage, même secondaire!

2/ Ce n'est pas vraiment un changement mais je dis le nom de l'ami d'Isaya décédé, c'est Kolin.

3/Et puis j'ai corrigé les fautes que j'ai vues et changé un peu certains dialogues mais sans changements notoires (juste pour qu'ils sonnent mieux qu'avant).

Voilà voilà je vous dis normalement à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (j'ai déjà écrit une partie mais j'ai un comme qui dirait un blocage...^^).

'zouilles,

La Scribouilleuse


End file.
